A Falling Friend
by TheLone-WhiteWolf
Summary: Scootalo goes to Flying School we're she meets friends and bullies, but it's about to get worse if the secret she is hiding gets out. Will there be a friend to catch her when she fall, or will she be left in the dark.


**CHAPTER 1**

**FLIGHT SCHOOL**

"I don't know about this Rainbow," Scootalo said a little scared about her first day of flight school.

"Oh, come on kid, it's not that scary, I met one of my best friends there," came the voice of Ponyville fastest flyer, Rainbow Dash.

_"Ya a friend that turned out to be a total jerk," _thought Scootalo, refuting to Gilda.

"Just be safe, and remember don't listen to bullies it's only a broken home that makes them hostel."

"OK RAINBOW DASH, you only told me this like a bagillian Times," wined Scootalo about hearing the same old lecture again.

"Well, well, well Rainbow Dash, have you finally come back to finish you turm here?" Joked the headmaster, Mistfeather, a white coated stallion that appears to be in his 50s with misty blue mane.

Rainbow was shocked he still remembered her after all these years, "N-No, I was just dropping of a friend of mine," Rainbow Dash said pointing a hoof at Scootalo.

Scootalo was not about to show her fear in front of her hero," I'm Scootalo, I-I'm from Ponyville," she said as she shook the old stallions hoof.

"You won't be as Much trouble as you escort, will you?" Said Mistfeather with a hint of humor in his voice that Scootalo didn't catch.

Rainbow Dash let out a little chuckle, but Scootalo stood still thinking of what to do next.

"Not much of a talker or you, well wait till you meet your room mate, she Will have you talking in no time!"

"Kid, say something let him know you are at least alive." Rainbow whispered into her ear.

But Scootalo could barely manage an,"Uh-ha." _ "Well so much for making first impressions, how he must think I'm like Fluttershy, or Jake,"_ Scootalo thought_. _Jake was a unicorn colt from her old school that pretty much kept to himself, and was always seen by himself.

Scootalo said her goodbyes to Rainbow Dash, and thanked her for dropping her off. Scootalo followed Mistfeather to the dorms were she will be for the rest of the year.

"Your really going to like it here, there is always something fun to do, when your not in school that is," Mistfeather said trying to lighten up the nervace pony behind him.

Scootalo just followed him unspeakingly, she was only nervace because she had only really learns to fly just a few months ago and was afraid of her past insults catching up to her. A mental image flashed threw her mind.

Scootalo couldn't even jet off the ground, she tried and tried, but her wings weren't strong enough to lift her. She starts panicking when she sees all eyes are on her. Her teacher is disgusted, and someone I'm the background shouts "Look, she's a Chicken!" Another Bellows, "Go home blank flank!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, she let out a cry, "PLEASE STOP!" But the group start to chant Blank Flanked Chicken, " Blank flank chicken, blank flank chicken." Some kid called out, " What kind of Pegasus can't fly, why do you even have wings?" The taunting just kept coming and coming.

The only thing that snapped her out of her horrific daydream was Mistfeather waving a hoof in front of her face "Scootalo, Scootalo you ok, were here."

Then Scootalo noticed that they were standing in front of a dorm food door, _24 _was what the door's number said. She opens the door glad to finally be alone, forgetting that she had a roommate. What could only be explained as a streak of hot pink running around the room.

A pony who could only be explained as a small Pinky Pie with straight hot pink mane, and wings skidded to a stop in front of Scootalo and shook Scootalo's hand so hard that it ended up shaking her whole body. "Hi, are you new here, oh how stupid of me of course you are. Do you like the room, I decorated it by myself? Do you like pink, I love pink pink, pink, pink! Oh where are my manners, I'm Starla," Starla said so fast Scootalo could barely manage to understand what she said.

"Ya, looks great, I'm Scootalo," she said trying to make scenes of this pink pony that presented herself in front of her.

"Ok ladies, remember lights out in one hour," Mistfeather reminded the two ponies before leaving.

Starla waved goodbye and turned back to Scootalo,"So, were you from? I'm from Manehattan, it's such a beautiful city, but it's always noisy and busie. Have you ever been to Manehattan?"

Scootalo just shrugged and said, "I'm from Ponyville, and no I've never been to Manehattan but I'm take your word for it being a good city and all."

The fillies sat and talked for awhile, and Scootalo felt that she made her first friend here at this place that was said to be absolutely awful. A few minutes later the lights flickered off excerpt for a night light in the corner.

Seeing Scootalo shock to this she explained, "The teachers turn of the lights with a switch switch that connects to all rooms, that way they don't have to check each room to make sure our lights are off."

Scootalo smiled and decided it was time to sleep So she said goodnight and turned in. Laying in her bed she thought of what to do, she hoped her wings would stop acting up and she would be able to fly. That was the main reason she had Rainbow Dash Carry her.

**Well this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it, I really do have a good story story planned out. As you see the final sentence base a cliff hanger and I won't have Chapters till I get back from Vacation. Also leave me some ideas and how to make my story better.**

**Woof goes the Wolf **


End file.
